AHOTOXIN 4869
by thornberriess
Summary: Ketika Kudou sudah membesar, Hattori justru mengecil. Dan detektif Osaka itu malah berniat menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Kazuha, atas saran—Miyano Shiho? [Heiji/Kazuha] [untuk thelastconstellations]


**Summary:** Ketika Kudou sudah membesar, Hattori justru mengecil. Dan detektif Osaka itu malah berniat menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Kazuha, atas saran—Miyano Shiho? [Heiji/Kazuha] [exchange fic dengan thelastconstellations]

Standard warnings applied **Other notes** : zuper OOC; humor gurih-renyah-kriuk; failed!romance; jangan dianggap serius, ini fanfic buat senang-senang .ha .ha .ha **Rated** : T **Disclaimer** : I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All characters mentioned in this fic belong to **Aoyama Gosho** -sensei

* * *

.

.

"Kudou, sembunyikan aku!"

" _Barou_! Kau datang ke rumahku bukannya membawa okonomiyaki, malah membawa masalah."

"Sudahlah cepat, Kudou!"

"Oe! Oe! Hatto—"

"HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," terdengar suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Dan dari cara bicaranya, Shinichi tahu bahwa itu adalah Kazuha. Dan kini, gadis itu tengah berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kediaman Kudou dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang kiri Kazuha kepalkan penuh amarah. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi begitulah yang disampaikan oleh antena radar kasus yang bertengger di atas kepala Shinichi.

Yap, dengan kemampuan beladirinya yang luar biasa, perempuan cantik dari Osaka ini bersiap untuk menghancurkan rahang Heiji, teman spesial yang sudah bersikap kurang ajar padanya beberapa beberapa menit lalu di kantor detektif Mouri. "AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM, HEIJI. BUKA PINTUNYA, _AHO_!"

Heiji yang juga mendengarnya, menelan ludah.

"Oya oya oya ... ada Kazuha-chan rupanya. Kuserahkan atau tidak ya si hitam imut ini?!" goda Shinichi sambil menyeringai puas. Ia mengejek Heiji kecil yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, yang kini berdiri gemetar sambil mencengkeram erat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Shinichi.

"T-t ... ng sem ... bu ... kan aku, Kudou." Heiji bicara terbata-bata dan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Begitu pelannya hingga suaranya hampir berbaur dengan angin, hampir seperti berbisik. Seperti yang kita ketahui, mengucapkan 'tolong' pada rival adalah sebuah pantangan bagi kedua makhluk tengil ini. Jadi maklumi saja betapa sulitnya Heiji mengucapkan kata itu.

"Hmmm? Apa? Bisa diulang? Aku tidak dengar lhooo," kata Shinichi sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di sekitar daun telinga, berbuat seolah ingin mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan tadi, dapat diucapkan kembali dengan suara yang lebih keras, dan lebih jelas. Wajah Heiji memerah, dan di sisi lain, Shinichi tersenyum lebar. _MEMOHONLAH LEBIH KERAS HATTORI HEIJI_ , batinnya berteriak kegirangan.

"Tt—"

"Hmmm?"

"Tt—"

"Ya?"

"TOLONG SEMBUNYIKAN AKU, _BAKANAIYA_!"

* * *

.

.:. AHOTOXIN 4869 .:.

©affreeze

.

* * *

Pintu kayu yang baru saja menjadi media pelampiasan amarah itu dibuka perlahan oleh sang tuan rumah. Shinichi menyambut Kazuha yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kobar api amarah di kedua mata hijau indahnya, dengan tampilan berantakan. Kemeja putih yang baru saja Shinichi gunakan telah berganti menjadi kaus hijau panjang yang digulung setengah lengan, rambut berantenanya pun ia buat teracak kembali. Terakhir, Shinichi mengucek salah satu sudut matanya dan menguap lebar. Penampilan seolah-olah dia baru bangun tidur, terlihat sempurna.

"Yo, selamat siang Kazuha-chan," sapa Shinichi ramah disertai senyum manis.

Gadis itu mengambil napas panjang kemudian mengembuskannya. "Maaf Kudou-kun, bisakah aku masuk? Heiji ada di dalam kan? Pak tua di persimpangan mengatakan kalau ia melihat pemuda hitam bertopi lari ke arah sini," kata Kazuha cepat. Kazuha menatap Shinichi dengan sorot mata tajam secara singkat, lalu pandangannya mengobservasi seluruh area yang bisa ia lihat di balik tubuh Shinichi tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Shinichi memiringkan kepala, ia bertanya pura-pura, "Hattori ya? Kurasa dia tidak kemari," jelasnya, kemudian Shinichi sedikit tersenyum kembali. "Silakan masuk!"

Shinichi menggunakan _poker face_ seperti biasa. Sepertinya perseteruan dengan Organisasi Hitam yang telah mengakibatkan dirinya mengecil selama kurang lebih sebelas bulan telah menjadikan Shinichi sebagai pembohong profesional.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kudou-kun. Aku masuk." Kazuha masuk ke dalam rumah Shinichi dengan langkah yang berdebam, hentakan kakinya benar-benar terdengar jelas meski sepatu kulitnya telah berganti menjadi sandal rumah yang tipis.

Shinichi yang mulai panik, hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Kazuha dengan hati berdebar. Ia was-was, karena takut bahwa pembicaraan tadi mungkin saja menjadi kali terakhir dirinya dan Heiji melakukan debat kusir.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa Kazuha-chan? Kau terlihat sangat kesal." Shinichi bertanya basa-basi, lagi.

Kazuha menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadap Shinichi. "Ya, aku kesal Kudou-kun. Tadi saat kami berkunjung ke rumah Ran-chan, Heiji menjelaskan sebuah kasus pada paman Kogoro dengan sangat-sangat-sangat berlebihan. Heiji merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menggambarkan luasnya area yang bisa kami telusuri. Tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian, kautahu Kudou-kun? KAUTAHU APA YANG TERJADI KEMUDIAN KUDOU-KUN?"

Shinichi menggaruk pipi dengan ujung jarinya, tertawa paksa sambil seolah berpikir keras. "Ah, hehehe ..."

Mata indah Kazuha membara seketika, tangannya yang terkepal menghantam tembok rumah Shinichi dan membuat retakan-retakan halus di sekitarnya. "TANGANNYA MENYENTUH DADAKU, KUDOU-KUN!"

"M-mungkin dia tidak senga—"

"APA KATAMU?"

"B-bukan apa-apa. Silakan lanjutkan pencarianmu."

Kazuha kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian berhenti di dapur. Mata hijaunya kembali mengobservasi sekitar. Di meja makan terdapat sebuah piring yang masih terdapat sisa makanan yang belum habis. Posisi sendok dan garpu masih di atas piring. Di sebelah piring terdapat secangkir kopi panas. Di atas bak cuci piring terdapat catatan tempel yang bertuliskan 'PAIKARU'. Terdapat pula senar pancing panjang berwarna merah jambu yang terikat di antara dua pegangan lemari kabinet yang terletak di paling atas sendiri. Jendelanya terbuka dan terdapat mangkuk pecah di bawah bingkai jendela tersebut.

"Kudou-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Heiji ..." Kazuha menatapnya dengan begitu serius. "... ada disini kan?"

"Eh?!"

"Kau mungkin sudah mengganti pakaian dan menyesuaikan penampilanmu agar kau terlihat seolah baru bangun tidur. Tapi kau tidak sempat membereskan ini semua kan? Hmm, atau justru sengaja membuat ini semua?!"

"..."

"Buktinya adalah masih terdapat bekas-bekas makan di meja. Aku tahu kalau Ran-chan memang kemari untuk membuatkanmu makanan, tapi itu pagi tadi. Selain itu ada secangkir kopi panas yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Padahal waktu sarapan adalah pagi hari, jadi tidak mungkin secangkir kopi panas yang diletakkan di atas meja makan akan tetap panas sampai berjam-jam. Artinya kopi tersebut kaubuat tidak lama sebelum aku datang ... Kopi itu, untuk Heiji kan?!"

"Oh, itu aku memang membuat kopi panas sebelum menemuimu, Kazuha-chan. Tapi itu untukku," jelasnya ragu. Shinichi mengeluarkan kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya begitu saja. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kasus ini mendadak sekali. Shinichi jadi tidak bisa benar-benar mempersiapkan semua hal dengan baik _. Ah, tamatlah kau Hattori_ , batin Shinichi bergumam pasrah.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kudou-kun! Karena aku tahu ..." Kazuha berkacak pinggang, "... kau menyukai es kopi, bukan kopi panas!"

 _Luar biasa gadis yang selalu bersama Hattori._ Lagi-lagi Shinichi hanya dibuat bungkam. Berkat peristiwa ini, Shinichi tersadar, lain kali ia tidak akan mengajak Ran untuk melakukan analisis dalam kasus seringan apapun itu. Dan mungkin, ia akan menyarankan hal ini juga pada Heiji jika Heiji masih sehat wal afiat.

Kazuha melanjutkan deduksinya. "Jendela yang terbuka adalah cara bagaimana Heiji bisa masuk kemari, karena ketika aku berhasil melompati gerbang rumahmu, aku tidak melihat jejak apapun meskipun tanah di luar sedikit basah. Senar pancing panjang berwarna merah jambu yang terikat di antara dua pegangan lemari kabinet dan mangkuk yang pecah adalah pengalih perhatian agar aku memeriksa daerah tersebut. Dan dengan begitu, Heiji bisa melarikan diri saat aku memeriksa daerah itu kan, Kudou-kun?!"

"K-Kazuha-chan,"

"Jadi, Heiji pasti bersembunyi di tempat yang berlawanan dengan daerah yang telah kausiapkan itu. Di sebuah lemari kecil yang berada di bawah bak cuci piring, yang terdapat catatan tempel yang bertuliskan 'PAIKARU'. Karena PAIKARU, adalah sake khas dari Cina dengan kadar alkohol 40-60% yang pernah Heiji katakan sebagai kunci pembicaraan kalian. Dan kurasa, kau melakukan hal yang sama, Kudou-kun. Kau menggunakan itu untuk memberi tahu Heiji dimana ia harus bersembunyi."

"Tapi kenapa kau mencurigai PAIKARU, Kazuha-chan?"

"PAIKARU adalah sake yang telah disuling. Di Cina Selatan biasanya terbuat dari beras ketan, sedangkan yang dari Cina Utara umumnya terbuat dari gandum dan sejenisnya. Di utara tulisan PAIKARU itu hanya ada rak bumbu, sedangkan di selatan terdapat bak cuci piring dan lemari yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Dan di lemari itu, adalah tempat Yukiko-san meletakkan beras ketan. Ya, beras ketan untuk membuat kue yang kausukai, yang di prefektur Toyama, prefektur yang sama dengan nama keluargaku disebut _Mochi hangoroshi_!* Kau menyuruh Heiji bersembunyi disana karena berpikir kalau Heiji akan hampir mati jika bertemu denganku kan? Itu adalah cara komunikasi kalian berdua ... kan?"

Shinichi menelan ludah.

"Kuanggap itu adalah YA." Kazuha tersenyum aneh. Shinichi berkeringat dingin, pandangannya tak lepas dari Kazuha yang tengah menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke lemari kecil itu. Tik Tok jam dinding mengiringi langkah kaki penuh ambisi dari gadis yang merasa telah dinodai.

Kazuha berhenti, "Heiji, kau pasti ..." dan membuka lemari itu dengan cepat "... DISINI."

.oOo.

 _Krikk_.

Kazuha mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "Eh—anak ini ..." Seketika, wajah gadis itu memerah, terlihat gemas. "... Lucu sekaliiiii,"

Kazuha menarik anak kecil yang ia temukan tengah bersembunyi di dalam lemari itu ke dalam dekapannya dengan keras, memeluknya begitu erat. Heiji kecil yang hanya mengenakan kaus dalam dan celana pendek itu merinding, malu, tapi senang, sebab wajahnya terkena dada Kazuha yang lembut dan menghangatkan (?)

"Hei Hei Kudou-kun siapa anak ini? Lucu sekali." Kazuha bertanya dengan senyum lebar. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu ketika ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke tempat ini.

"I-itu ... itu anak sepupu paman jauhnya dari anak perempuan kakaknya kakek buyut Miyano," jawab Shinichi tanpa jeda. Lagi, Shinichi mengeluarkan kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya begitu saja. Berharap semoga Kazuha tidak menyadari bahwa anak yang baru didekapnya adalah target yang ia cari.

"Eh, sepupu Shiho-chan?"

Shinichi mengangguk cepat. Dengan keterpaksaan dan harapan akan datangnya keberuntungan, mau tidak mau ia harus melanjutkan permainan ini.

Kazuha kembali melihat Heiji kecil yang mulai berkeringat dingin. "Benarkah itu anak manis?"

"I-iya Kak Kazuha."

Kazuha menatap sinis. "Hoi, bagaimana kautahu namaku?"

"K-Kakak Shinichi yang memberitahuku. _Hei bocah, akan ada monster bernama Kazuha yang akan mengamuk dan mengacak-acak rumahku, jadi bersembunyilah disini_! Begitu katanya," ucap Heiji dengan polos. Kemudian dia menyeringai ke arah Shinichi.

 _KUBUNUH KAU HATTORI!_

Beruntung sekali karena kini perasaan Kazuha tengah berbunga-bunga, jadi gadis itu tidak menghajar Shinichi seperti tembok tadi. Detektif muda itu menyeringai aneh begitu mendapatkan selintas ide konyol dalam otaknya.

"Kazuha-chan, tadi saat aku akan mengembalikan anak ini, Miyano sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga anak ini seharian, tapi berhubung aku akan menyelesaikan sebuah kasus bersama Inspektur Takagi, bisakah kau yang menggantikanku menjaganya?"

"Um ... dengan sedang hati, Kudou-kun."

Langsung, Heiji berlari ke arah Shinichi dan melompat untuk meninju perutnya. "JANGAN BERCANDA KAU KUD—" namun kalimatnya terhenti, karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan Shinichi.

"Lihat, Kazuha-chan, anak ini begitu antusias untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

.oOo.

Kazuha sempat terdiam begitu Shinichi menghentikan kalimatnya, ia teringat tujuan awal; balas dendam pada Heiji.

"Kudou-kun, lalu dimana Heiji?"

"K-kubilang kan dia tidak disini. He ... Hehehe,"

Kazuha menautkan alisnya. "Anak itu ... kauyakin bukan Heiji?!" tanya Kazuha dengan penuh intimidasi. Entah kesal atau curiga, yang pasti sinyal yang diterima antena Shinichi mengatakan bahwa keadaan disini akan memburuk. "Ahhh ... atau mungkin, kalian bekerja sama dan menggunakan alat-alat ciptaan Profesor Agasa?"

 _Krik_.

 _Krik_.

 _IDE AYO MUNCULLAH, IDE!_

"Ara~ Kazuha-san,"

 _NICE TIMING, MIYANO!_

Shinichi berteriak kegirangan. Hal ini tepat sesuai perkiraan. Saat Shinichi mulai terdesak, Shiho tiba-tiba saja datang lewat pintu belakang. Pasti pesan Shinichi yang dikirim beberapa waktu lalu baru Shiho baca, kemudian gadis yang masih menggunakan jas lab itu bergegas kemari begitu tahu bahwa korban APTX bertambah lagi.

"Miyano, ini anak sepupu paman jauhnya dari anak perempuan kakaknya kakek buyutmu kan?! Yang namanya Hittomi-kun?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menyadari keadaan dan dengan cepat merespons dan masuk ke dalam permainan. "Yep! Sepertinya kalian terlihat akrab, Kudou-kun, Hittomi-kun."

"Miyano, aku titipkan anak ini pada Kazuha-chan ya. Mungkin seharian ini."

Shiho melihat Kazuha yang masih penuh rasa curiga, kemudian tersenyum aneh. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kau bisa membawanya tinggal bersamamu selama mungkin, Kazuha-san. Ibu dari Hittomi-kun sedang berlibur ke Eropa dan aku sedang sibuk dengan penelitianku."

Heiji yang memberontak dan berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Shinichi, melompat ke arah Shiho. "JANGAN BERCANDA KAU MIYAN—"

Namun Shiho berhasil menghalangi dan membungkam mulut Heiji. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heiji, berbisik. "Nikmati saja Hattori-kun! Dengan tubuh anak kecil itu, kaubisa melakukan yang dulu Kudou-kun pernah lakukan dengan Ran-san. Kalian bisa jalan-jalan, mandi bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. Me-nye-nang-kan bukaannnn~?"

 _Blussh_.

Wajah Heiji memerah seketika. _Benar juga_ , pikirnya. Lantas, Heiji kecil membuang muka dan berjalan ke arah Kazuha yang masih kebingungan. "A-ayo, Kak Kazuha. Kita jalan-jalan," ajaknya malu-malu.

"Tapi ..."

"Ah, Kazuha-san, tadi Hattori-kun mengirimkan email padaku, katanya ia baru mendapatkan sebuah kasus baru. Ia bilang tenang saja karena akan menghubungimu secepatnya," ujar Shiho.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya langsung padaku, Shiho-chan?"

Shinichi tertawa pura-pura. "Kalian kan sedang bertengkar, jadi mungkin Hattori menunggu emosimu mereda untuk memberitahu tentang ini, Kazuha-chan. Sudah, Kazuha-chan dan Hittomi-kun jalan-jalan saja untuk menenangkan diri!"

"Umm ..." Kazuha mengangguk semangat. Gadis itu tak tahu bahwa anak kecil yang tengah digandengnya itu tertawa puas dalam hati. Heiji kecil yang terlihat polos, ternyata menyiapkan berbagai rencana aneh yang terinspirasi dari kalimat Miyano Shiho. Ya, meskipun dia detektif cerdas dan jago kendo, Heiji tetaplah pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang bisa khilaf kapan saja. Jadi jelas saja kesempatan seperti ini takkan disia-siakan olehnya.

.oOo.

Ketika Heiji dan Kazuha sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Shinichi dan Shiho mengembuskan napas lega. Detektif muda itu berkata pada gadis di sampingnya, "Tidak biasanya kau menyarankan hal-hal seperti itu, seperti bukan kau saja."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya ingin membuat Hattori-kun bertahan dalam tubuh kecil itu dalam beberapa bulan ke depan," jawab Shiho santai.

"Oe, maksudmu?"

"Anti Apotoxin yang kubuat sudah habis, ingat? Satu untukmu, satu untukku, satu untuk Mary-san." Gadis itu memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku jasnya. "Pemerintah hanya mengizinkan aku membuat antidot sejumlah pengguna Apotoxin saja. Jadi, Hattori-kun harus menunggu Anti Apotoxin itu selama tiga bulan lagi."

"Tapi,"

"Sudahlah, bilang saja untuk menikmatinya! Lagipula salah siapa yang meletakkan sisa Apotoxin di lemari makan?"

"I-itu akan kuserahkan pada polisi siang ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau salah satunya jatuh ke dalam cangkir kopi saat akan kupindahkan ke meja. Dan Hattori yang haus dan kelelahan, meminumnya begitu saja." Shinichi menjelaskannya persis seperti apa yang telah ia katakan pada Shiho lewat email beberapa saat lalu.

Shiho berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Shinichi. "Ya sudah, pokoknya Anti Apotoxin itu akan jadi tiga bulan lagi."

"Hoi, Miya—"

" _Ja ne Meitantei_ , aku ada kencan dengan Hakuba-kun," lanjut Shiho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Tik._

 _Tok._

"Oe Oe ... kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya?"

.

.

End.

* * *

*hangoroshi [han(bun): halfway dan korosu: kill = to hurt someone so badly that they are almost dead]

 **A/N:** mau nganggep Heiji yang mesum atau effriznya yang mesum, BEBAS! Eh, tapi Gosho boys emang agak mesum sih, apalagi Kaito [IMO]. Tapi mereka gitu cuma sama osananajimi-nya doang heuheuheu. Case-nya aneh? Oke, ini bukan genre misteri, gan/sis. Ini aja ngakalinnya udah setengah mampus. Maafin yak! Ya Allah :"""D

Kenapa judulnya Ahotoxin? Karena yang ngetiknya Aho.

Sekian.


End file.
